


Imagine Finding It Cute When Jones Fangirls Over UFOs

by wibblywobblymess



Series: Ezekiel Jones & His Guardian [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien conversation, F/M, Gen, Jones loves Aliens, there's literally nothing to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: Based uponTHISimagine.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

“The movie comes out this weekend, and I am going to see it, artifact or no artifact,” Jones huffed, flopping back into the chair. Cassandra and Jake peered over at him, but simply returned to the clippings book, talking between themselves as Jones flipped out his phone. You had been listening to the two talk about things happening that the book was telling you about, but when Jones had walked off, you found yourself distracted. After a few minutes, you sighed, and excused yourself, moving towards the chair he was in.

“You do realize it’s our job to save the world, right?”

“I’ve wanted to see this movie since I heard about it, and now that it’s here, I’m going to be going to see it.” You looked around yourself, yanking up a chair, and flopping down in it beside him.

“Which movie?”

“That new alien, UFO flick.” A groan came from the table, and you glanced up to see Jake shaking his head, but not looking.

“Fan of UFOs?” you asked Jones, dragging your eyes back. He nodded, but didn’t verbally answer, leaving you to think about it for a minute. “…favorite movie about them,” your finally prompted.

His eyes almost immediately lit up, and he just erupted into an excited rambling about his favorite _movies_ , occasionally whipping something up on his phone to show you as an example of what he was telling you. The longer he spoke, the less he was talking about movies, the more he was traveling into theory and documentaries, and the more you couldn’t fight the smile on your lips, but after a little while, he paused, and shrugged his shoulders.

“What?” he asked, and you blushed, realizing you were probably grinning like a maniac.

“Nothing…I just didn’t realize you had been abducted,” you teased, but shook your head at the confusion on his face. “There is an _immense_ love here for aliens…which I’ve heard can happen to people who have been abducted,” you explained, and he stuck out his tongue, making you laugh.

“Look, I like aliens, I like stories and movies about aliens, and I will ab-so- _lute-_ ly sell out the human race to our new alien overlords.” You laughed again, head thrown back, before reaching out and slugging him playfully. It made him grin, and you shook your head a bit, blush returning to your cheeks.

“It’s fine, I am completely not judging you. You didn’t judge me about the Hand of Glory.” A thump sounded from across the room, and you turned to see Jake and Cassandra staring over at you with a startled expression. “Don’t give me that look, it’s not _bad_. It’s legend. Go look it up,” you told them, waving them off. Jones snickered behind you, and you rolled your eyes at him with a chuckle.

“It does sound bad to an outsider.”

“Hush, Jones. Anyway. Not judging, about the alien love. It’s…kind of cute,” you admitted sheepishly, shrugging a little bit and avoiding his eye.

You hadn’t been able to ignore how much you enjoyed spending time with Ezekiel Jones, or how much you had grown to like him, but you certainly hadn’t been able to tell him, afraid of what he might say. He grinned, though, something you caught out of the corner of your eye.

Jake cleared his throat behind you, and you sighed, twisting to see them.

“Sorry to interrupt this…alien fest…but can we get back to the clippings book? I think something is going on in Toronto,” he explained, motioning to a page in front of him. You nodded, climbing to your feet and reaching for Jones’ hand.

“Tell you what. You work, like we do, and we solve this case…and I’ll take you to see this movie you want to see. My treat.” Jones grinned, and you could see the mischievous twinkle in his eye, but he nodded.

“Sounds like a deal to me. Here we come, Toronto!”


End file.
